fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dying Kings Last Request
A Dying Kings Last Request The rain was falling down hard on the windows of the throne room of the rebuilt Bowerstone Castle the royal court was in waiting for the King. "Father are you ready?" came a angelic voice "Come in my child." Henry said and in walked young girl of 16 "You look beautiful Mary Rose." She smiled "Come on the royal court is waiting." Henry smiled and they both left the room. "All stand for the King of Albion." came a voice it was Belinda the servant turned Royal Advisor she bowed as the King and Princess passed and as the King sat on the throne Belinda spoke "Your majesty you will decide on the taxes and guards budget, as you know the last time the taxes and budgets were set was in 1874." The King sat in deep thought it was now 21 years since the budgets were set "Ok raise the Tax 5 per cent and raise the Guard budget by 10 per cent." The crowd gave a mixed reaction. "The King has made his decision." Three hours later King Henry and Princess Mary were in the study "You look tired father." he looked up from the book he was reading "It comes with the job." and they both laught there was a knock at the door "Your Majesty sorry to disturb you but Lord Timothy is here to see you." Henry looked at Mary "Send him in." and in walked a richly dressed man "Henry how are you?" "I'm fine how are you, Mary could you leave us please." the young princess got up bowed and walked out. "You look tired is the poison starting to take effect?" Henry stood up "Yes it is." Timothy looked at him "Anyway I have some news about-." "Sorry to interupped but Mary if you don't walk away from the door the only thing you will see for a week is the walls of your bedroom." there was movement from the other side of the door "As I was saying I have some news about the location of the sword." Henry looked at him "I hope it's good news?" Timothy smiled "I have heard stories that the sword is in the Archon's Palace in the Northern Waste's" Henry shrugged his shoulders "Well I'm to weak to travel so I'm afraid it will be Mary who will have to face this burden." Timohy smiled "At least the Queen of Blades is dead." He said "Yeh thank Avo." Henry replied "You have failed as a brother, husband, father and as a King you are pathetic." "Gasp." Henry sat up in a cold sweat getting out of bed he walked over to the window the moonlight illuminated the gardens below. Leaving the room Henry passed two guards "Sleep well your majesty?" said one guard the King nodded and walked towards the throne room the statues of King Sparrow and Queen Elizabeth stood at either side of the door, both were remade after the destruction of the castle in 1878. Henry opened the doors only to find the blind seer Theresa sitting on the throne. "Last time I checked only the monarch sat on the throne." she just sat there "Hero you have faced both the the Queen of Blades, The Crawler and Skorm but only two you have defeated the last one can only be killed by his opposite." Henry looked at her "You mean Avo?" "Yes and he won't be easy to find." Henry could hear footsteps coming closer "I will take leave Hero. Hope to see you again." and with that she left. "Father are you alright?" it was Mary "Yes I just needed to walk for a bit, couldn't sleep." he walked towards her "Come on back to bed we have a long day tomorrow." "Good morning your majesty I went into the market and got the newspaper. The headline will surly get you attention." Henry sat up "he picked up the paper "This is the Oakfield Informer?" Belinda finished opening the curtains "Yes but its what its printed on the front page." "Reaver submits planning permision to built two large factories in the Oakfield area. One is to be built on the ruined site of the Temple of Light. He won't get permission because I will block it." Belinda walked towards the door "I will see you in the throne room in an hour. Enjoy your breakfast." Henry just looked at the plate got up and got dressed. "Good morning your majesty." said one of the guards "Good morning." Henry replied. Henry walked into the study "Good morning King Henry." said King Steven of the Cities of the West "How are you?" Henry sat down "Not to bad." he replied "Come on lets not keep the people waiting." and they left the room "Ah yes because nothing is worse then a room full of aristocrats in a foul mood they might start throwing money and sissy slapping each other." And then they both laught. Henry sat on the throne "Your majesty, as you outlawed child labour and established a school thier are now calls for the end of adult labour and slavery within the Empire." Belinda said "I can't make a decision now but I will discuss it at the next Board of Trade meeting. he told the crowd and then grabbed his side "Your majesty are you alright." "I'll be fine, carry on." "As you wish, please stand for the Lord Mayor of Enniskillen." and in walked a grey haired man "Your majesty, I on behalve of the people of Enniskillen would like to invite the King to the town." and he turned and looked at Timothy and smiled. There was a rivalry between Enniskillen and Driffield and the last time the monachy visited Driffield with official notice was when Logan was born. This would mark the first time a monarch had visited Enniskillen since 1847. "So your majesty, will you visit Enniskillen." Henry got up took one step and then collapsed. Princess Mary and Belinda were at his bedside "Father are you alright?" Henry looked at his daughter "Oh my little Rose I'm not long for this world." She looked at him with tearfull eyes"Don't say that father." There was a knock at the door "Henry." "Timothy I'm glad your here. I need to ask you something." Timothy moved to the side of his bed "As you all know Mary will be 18 next year and untill then. Timothy you will be Lord Protecter." Timothy looked at everyone else "As you wish." "I also have one request for all of you, take Mary to the royal tomb and show her the seal. When she is ready." They all nodded and Henry closed his eyes and by the time the sun rose the next morning the King of Albion and Emperor of the Albion Empire was dead.